This disclosure relates generally to reformatting image data and, more particularly, to determining a user location in reference to a display device using sensors of the display device and reformatting the image data based on the determined user location.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it may be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A display device may reformat or orient image data when a user moves or changes a position of the display device. For example, if the user rotates a display device, such as a smartphone, from a vertical position to a horizontal position, the smartphone may determine that it has been rotated via orientation technology, such as a gyroscope, an accelerometer, and/or a magnetometer, and reformat or orient the image data from a portrait mode to a landscape mode. However, the display device may not reformat the image data if the display device remains stationary while the user moves around the display device without physically interacting with the device to engage the orientation technology.
Additionally, to share the image data with another display device or display the image data on both a first display device and a second display device, users may manually communicatively couple their devices to each other, such as by using WiFi-based screen sharing. In some cases, a user can manually enter a desired orientation (e.g., portrait mode or landscape mode) on a display device. Moreover, the display devices may not automatically split, reformat, or re-orient the image data to combine to form a single, larger display when they are touching or almost touching.